1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to counting the number of objects in an image by determining whether a counting line intersects with a trajectory line.
2. Description of the Related Art
Object counting or people counting may refer to counting the number of objects or people that enter a specific area or cross a boundary of the area. When an image is used for object counting, information about whether an object has crossed a boundary may be obtained.